


Betrayal

by shallowrain



Category: Lexarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowrain/pseuds/shallowrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in an alternate universe where Clarke betrays Lexa's trust in hopes of restoring order between the sky people and the 12 clans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Silly thing that just hit me.

There are audacious scars that trail along her ribs, some thin and impeccably exculpatory, while others a blatant reflection of her past. You’re ashamed to admit their effect on you, how they mesmerize you, how they pull you in and how you a lot of times have to suppress your uncalled desire to touch them, to sooth the burn that you know resides deep within her flesh and bones, how you long to press your lips, to get a taste of her history.

But the act of Lexa’s recession from your arms leaves you cold and unable to utter your shameful desire. You lean back against the pillow she was occupying seconds ago, opting to breathe in what’s left of her instead of the show of departure she putting on for you. You close your eyes in bitterness, biting your cheek in fear of what you might say. 

“Forgive me.” Lexa murmurs with her back still turned to you as she starts dressing herself.

You burrow your nose deeper into her pillow and inhale deeply, letting her scent enslave your senses one final time before you relinquish. 

“There’s nothing to forgive, Lexa.” Your gaze drifts over to where she’s standing.

You can tell your words are less than desired by the way she’s rooted, as if they turned her to stone.

“Yes there is.” She whispers softly perhaps even ashamed. 

There had been a time where you had made a breach in Lexa’s invisible shield of armor, where the blighted nature of your relationship had finally transitioned into an unconfined ground where you could be true to another.

But too many cracks had been made since those days; Lexa was progressively slipping out of your fingers each day that went by and you’re not sure you want to do anything about it, you feel undeserving of this woman. Because when the time came for you to be strong, to fight for her, you fell short, all due to your misplaced trust in the people she’d premonitory warned you about.

“You have every right to be upset Lexa. I betrayed your trust and I’m no stranger of the time it takes to rebuild that. I’ll wait for as long as it takes, just as you did for me after Mount Weather.” You attempt to soothe her worries but even you don’t sound convinced by your words. Against Lexa’s wishes and knowledge, you had invited Bellamy and Pike to Polis in hopes of reaching a peace treaty, the gap between your people and Pike’s followers had increased beyond your imagination and many were pleading to be independent, excluded and pardoned of Pike’s actions.

And against your better instincts you granted Pike and Bellamy a safe path to the tower, you knew Lexa would be elsewhere so you sought to incite a meeting in the shadows of your room. You argued vigorously, unaware that they would come to deceit you with empty promises of hope and cooperation while their followers infiltrated the high courters of the nightbloods and erased all traces of the living.

Lexa seems to be reliving the same scenario when you suddenly see her spring up from her frozen state. There’s an expression of apprehension on her face, you can tell you wont like what she has to tell.

“I love you, Clarke. But I never imagined I could hate myself for doing so” 

She breaks you. And even though you deserve to be ripped apart, you can’t help yourself.

“Now you know what I felt at Mount Weather” You grit out through your teeth, you hope to make her feel indictable; to admonish her for everything she’s putting you through but Lexa kills that trail of thought when you see the sad and hollow smile on her face.

“If you say so.”

 

You’ve never loved her more than you do now.


End file.
